


Pushing Your Luck

by sleepwithacommunist



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Come Swallowing, Creampie, Edgeplay, F/M, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Spanking, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepwithacommunist/pseuds/sleepwithacommunist
Summary: Javier knew you were a huge brat, but he didn't realize you'd be bratty enough to tease him under the desk at work. After sneaking into The Embassy with him, you took the opportunity to have your fun while hidden from view of anyone who walked into Javi's office. But after making a few teasing remarks about Javi's attractive coworkers, he decided that you might need to be punished when you get home.Pure PWP about blowing Javi under his desk and then getting punished for it later.
Relationships: Javier Peña/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

It was hard enough for Javi to sneak you into his office at The Embassy, but now you were crammed under his desk, hoping you wouldn’t get caught by whoever had just walked in. A slow day at the DEA like this was rare, so Javi took a risk and invited you into The Embassy after taking you out for lunch. You knew he had plans to fuck you in his office or maybe one of the restrooms, but before things could get heated, he was ushering you under his desk to hide.

From what you could hear, it wasn’t a very important conversation that Javier was having with the guy who walked in. He had handed Javier a file but stayed to talk about some personal matters. You smiled to yourself, recognizing the bored tone in Javi’s voice as he responded to the man. He was probably trying to get him to leave quickly so that he could go back to fooling around with you while he still had the time. 

Getting comfortable between his legs, you decided you might as well make use of your time stuck under your lover’s desk. A lazy smile grew on your face as you thought about the risky idea that entered your head. Flattening your palms on his thighs, you pushed his legs apart further so that you had more room for what you had planned. Javier tensed as the warmth of your hands radiated through his tight jeans, and his voice sounded strained as he responded to something the man had said. You had him just where you wanted; he couldn’t move away without drawing too much suspicion to himself or exposing you beneath the desk.

You ran your hands up and down his thighs before making a path to the bulge in his pants. Gently, you palmed him through his jeans, reveling in how he jolted slightly before apologizing to the man he was talking to. You tried not to snicker too loudly, enjoying the way Javier was helpless to your touch. Making another pass over his crotch, you pressed the heel of your hand against him a bit harder.

Before you could repeat the motion, one of his hands slid under the desk and grabbed your wrist, holding you still while he asked the man to leave. He used some excuse about needing to finish paperwork– something you knew was a lie. The door clicked closed once the man was gone and you let out a breathless laugh.

Javi let go of your wrist and looked down at you with a raised brow. “Having fun down there?” He asked as he smirked at you.

“Yes I am,” you responded and pulled on his legs to bring him closer to you under the desk. You played with his belt loops as you said, “I know you brought me here for a quickie, and I’m starting to think this is the best place to do that.” Slowly, you worked on unbuckling his belt and pulling his zipper down as you spoke. “You can make it look like you’re doing work at your desk while I… have some fun without anyone seeing me.”

You could hear Javier’s breath hitch as you pulled his hardening cock out of his pants. You let go of him to lick your palm before returning to stroke his length languidly. He sighed when your thumb brushed against the tip, smearing his arousal around before sliding down the underside of his cock.

You loved the sounds Javi made for you, even if they were stifled so that no one would hear what was happening in his office. He was always so vocal when fucking you, but whenever you were on your knees in front of him, his sounds were less primal and more desperate. His needy whimpers and groans put you in more of a teasing mood, and you grinned as you had a naughty thought.

“Maybe if Carrillo walks in next, we could ask him to join us,” you joked, pumping him at a steadier pace. You knew that Javier despised the way you mentioned how attractive Carrillo was the  _ one _ time that you had met him. Your words caused the desired effect as Javi bucked his hips harsher into the palm of your hand.

He grunted in response and grabbed the back of your head to pull you closer to his cock. “Why don’t you put that smart mouth of yours to better use instead, hm?”

You chuckled and stopped your hand at the base of his cock. Looking up at him for a second, you pulled him a bit closer and tried to ignore the awkward angle the desk put you in. You parted your lips and licked a stripe up his length, careful not to bump your head against the desk. You wanted to take your time teasing him with light licks, but you knew you only had a limited amount of time in his office before someone would come looking for him. Hollowing your cheeks, you sucked on the head and moaned as he shuddered from your touch.

Javier chuckled before shushing you softly. “Babe, not too loud–”

He choked on his words, letting out a groan of pleasure as you started bobbing slightly. You were only able to take a few inches due to the uncomfortable position you were in, so you wrapped your hands around the base to cover whatever your mouth couldn’t reach. You couldn’t see his face from below the desk, but you just knew that he had his eyes screwed shut as you sucked his cock.

You pulled off him for a moment to remind him, “Don’t forget to watch for anyone coming…”

Javier shoved his hand under the desk to pull your mouth back to his cock, grunting, “I know, I know.” He stroked your hair as you continued sucking him off. “I’m the only one who’s gonna be coming soon if you fucking keep that up,” he grunted as he bucked his hips towards you.

You could tell that he was carefully watching the door to his office now because of the way he was tensing up every time someone walked by. At first, you thought he was uncomfortable, and you were about to pull off, but then his grip on your hair tightened. From the way he was guiding your head and groaning with each pass, you realized he was getting more turned on from the thought of fucking your mouth in such a public place.

He muttered your name softly, and you knew he was about to tell you how close he was, but then he quickly shut up and gently tugged on your hair. You heard the sound of someone entering the room, so you released his cock from your mouth to hide your head further under the desk. He pushed his chair so far into the desk that you were starting to feel claustrophobic, but you knew it was the only way he could properly hide his exposed cock in such a short time. Your heart was pounding, and you could only imagine how flustered Javier looked as he tried to compose himself. Holding your breath, you prayed that whoever just walked in didn’t notice that something was off.

From beneath the desk, you heard an unfamiliar voice say, “Peña, we’ve got a problem.”

For a second, you thought the two of you were caught in the act, but you exhaled in relief as soon as the other man started talking about some sicario they were tracking. You felt Javier relax slightly, and you rubbed his legs reassuringly as he talked with the man. A part of you felt bad for Javi as you heard how wrecked his voice sounded when he spoke before clearing his throat. You looked up at his lap and licked your lips at the sight of his cock swollen and leaking precum from the tip. He was practically throbbing and you yearned to taste him again.

With the way Javi had pushed his seat in, there was no way for you to wrap your mouth around his length again, so you settled for gingerly swiping your thumb across the head, trying not to scare Javi with the sudden touch. He twitched slightly from your touch, but the man must not have noticed because he didn’t say anything.

Their conversation continued as you played with Javi, your hand speeding up and gaining a rhythm. You knew you were courting disaster with someone else in the room now, but that’s what was turning you on, and you had no shame. Javier let out a strange sound that he covered with a fake cough, and it took every ounce of your strength not to laugh out loud at the sound. You could tell he was close again, his cock probably aching from how you inadvertently denied his release moments ago.

“Uh, you know, I’m actually not feeling too well,” Javi explained to his coworker. It sounded like he was gritting his teeth, and you watched his nails dig into his jeans on each thigh. Taking pity on him, you slowed down a little bit, not wanting him to cum just yet. His hands relaxed and you swore you heard him sigh softly in relief. “I think I’m gonna head home for a quick nap and I’ll meet you guys here tonight before the raid,” Javier said in a tone that left no room for the man to argue.

The man left, albeit sounding a little confused, but you could almost imagine the convincing smile that Javi must have given him as he exited the room. As soon as the door shut behind him, Javi pushed his chair out to give you enough room and looked down at you with a murderous glare.

“You’re a fucking brat, you know that?” You recognized the dark look in his eyes, and you knew you were gonna pay for your actions once you got home. Not wasting anymore time, you wrapped your hand around his cock, desperate to work him towards his orgasm again. “No, don't just use your hand,” he said in a tone that made you shiver. “You’re gonna use your mouth to make me cum,” he stated in a low whisper, “and you’re going to swallow it all for me.”

You moaned before moving forward to take him into your mouth, his demanding words causing your stomach to flutter. He muttered praises as you sucked his cock. You took inch by inch until the tip hit the back of your throat, tears pricking your eyes as you struggled not to gag. Your name fell from his lips in a low moan, a sign that he was seconds away from coming undone. Pulling off of him, you kept your mouth open in front of his cock as you pumped him faster.

“Please cum for me, Javi,” you begged, “I wanna taste you…” You knew he loved hearing you beg for his cum, and within seconds he was cursing and spilling his load on your tongue.

You took every last drop, taking pride in how he chanted your name softly as he came down from his high. Swallowing the bitter liquid, you panted and tapped on Javi’s knee so that he could let you leave the cramped space.

“Fuck, baby come here,” he murmured, moving his chair back before pulling you out from under his desk. He peppered kisses on your face and brushed your hair away lovingly. He whispered sweet praises against your skin, making sure your body didn’t ache from being cramped under the desk. Brushing his lips against yours, he muttered, “I’m pretty sure I would have killed the next person to walk in here.”

You kissed him with a small smile, moaning when he gave your ass a light squeeze before dragging his mouth away from yours. “Come on,” he chuckled, “let’s get out of here before someone sees us.”

Javier pulled his pants up properly and turned to grab his coat from the back of his chair. With your back already turned to the door, neither of you noticed it opening as someone else entered the room.

“Shit, are they allowing us to bring in visitors now?” You jumped at the sound of a familiar Southern drawl and turned to meet Steve’s smirking face.

Your cheeks turned hot as Steve winked at you in greeting. Suddenly you felt hyper-aware of how suspicious the situation looked with your swollen lips and messy hair. Javier didn’t look embarrassed at all; instead, he just gave Steve a very pissed off look and grabbed your hand to lead you out of the room.

As he pulled you towards the door, Javi groaned at the amused look on Steve’s face. “Don’t say a word about this to anyone, Murphy,” he threatened.

“Sure thing,” Steve said with a grin. “Oh and Javi,” he called out, causing Javier to pause angrily in the doorway. Steve cracked a smile before stating, “Your fly’s undone.”

Javi tensed, and you desperately tried not to laugh as he looked down before zipping his pants up with a heavy sigh. He hastily pulled you out the door and down the hallway, and you couldn’t help but laugh at the situation.

“You know,” you said in a playful tone, “I forgot how attractive Steve was too…”

“Unless you want me to go back to my office and fuck you on that desk in front of Steve, I suggest you stop right there,” Javi said with a deadpan expression.

You raised your hands in surrender and continued following him out of the building. You knew you would pay for those comments about Carrillo and Steve once you got home, but that’s exactly why you said them in the first place. Javi knew you always liked pushing your luck with him, and it was no secret that he enjoyed punishing you for it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone on tumblr asked for part 2 with the punishment, so here it is!

If you weren’t sorry for being bratty after the first time Javi denied your orgasm, you were definitely feeling sorry now. He had edged you twice already, and you were starting to lose hope that he’d let you cum anytime soon. You wriggled around on the bed, desperate for him to move his fingers faster inside your pussy.

“Fuck, come on Javi,” you pleaded with him, “I can’t take anymore teasing!”

He chuckled and placed his hand on your stomach to stop you from moving too much. “You’re not exactly helping your case if you keep moving after I specifically told you not to.”

Javi raised a brow, daring you to disobey him one more time, but you knew better than to do that after what happened earlier. Sighing heavily, you relaxed your body and tried not to move as he continued pushing his fingers in and out of your pussy. He finally picked up the pace, and you could feel your orgasm build in the pit of your stomach for the third time that night. You only prayed that he’d let you give into the pleasure this time.

Balling the bedsheets in your fists, you whined, “Yes, god just like that!” He was hitting your sweet spot perfectly, and you knew you needed to beg for him before he’d allow your release. “Please, Javi… can I cum? Fuck, I’m so close,” you muttered.

Javi hummed softly as if he was debating it, knowing that the wait was torturing you. “Well, since you asked so nicely,” he cooed while smirking. 

He shimmied down the bed so that his mouth could hover over your pussy, and you shivered when you felt him blow a stream of cool air over your clit. Sticking his tongue out, he flicked your clit once before latching his mouth onto it and sucking gently. A choked cry left your lips and you threw your head back when Javi moaned while tasting you, sending vibrations through your body.

“Cum for me… I wanna feel you,” he mumbled against your skin, looking up at you through his lashes.

He curled his fingers against your g-spot, and the feeling combined with his tongue made you fall over the edge in seconds. Javi’s fingers stilled inside you as you came, but he kept his mouth in place, drawing your orgasm out almost painfully. You writhed beneath him, panting from the aftershocks of such a strong orgasm. He pulled his fingers out of your aching pussy, but to your surprise, he kept lapping at your clit.

Yanking his hair gently, you whimpered, “Javi, I can’t– I need a break.” You tugged at his hair again, but he didn’t budge. “Too sensitive,” you stuttered, your body involuntarily jolting every time his tongue passed over your clit.

The feeling was intense, but the twinge of pain from overstimulation mixed with the familiar buildup of pleasure within the pit of your stomach. He was working you up to another orgasm much quicker than the first, but your body tried to resist it as you squirmed underneath him.

“Hm, stop moving,” he rasped against your cunt, “or I’ll have to tie you down…”

He pushed your hips further into the mattress, trying to keep you still as he continued sucking. Your moans grew louder as you felt your second orgasm approaching steadily.

“Fuck, Javi, you’re gonna make me cum again!”

A high-pitched whine escaped you before your second orgasm hit you suddenly, stronger than the last one. Your back arched off the bed, the pleasure rippling through your body as you screamed Javi’s name. You didn’t realize how tightly you were pulling on his hair until he grunted and you looked down to see the way he grimaced slightly. Javi flicked your sensitive clit one last time, causing you to jolt.

Relaxing your body and nudging his head away from the swollen bud, you joked breathily, “Didn’t you say you had to go back to The Embassy tonight?”

Giving you an unamused look, he squeezed your hips and growled, “Shut up and get on all fours… I’m not done with you yet.” He spun you around on the bed and pushed you onto your hands and knees before lightly slapping your ass. “Hm, there, that’s it. God, you’re so sexy,” he groaned at the sight of you, his hands spreading your ass while your body shook in anticipation.

Javi spanked your ass abruptly, causing you to squeal in surprise. He soothed the sharp sting by rubbing his hand over the area, but then he spanked you again in a different spot. You bit your lip harshly, trying not to show how much you were enjoying the small punishment.

“You’re finally behaving, huh?”

He chuckled behind you, massaging your ass with his large hands. You nodded silently, still holding in the sounds that threatened to spill from your mouth as he kneaded your ass cheeks with both hands.

Javi hummed in appreciation before whispering, “You’re gonna cum for me again, princess.”

His words made you gasp softly; you weren’t sure how much more stimulation you could take without collapsing on the bed.

“But this time,” Javi continued in a low voice, “you’re going to cum around my cock.”

Your mouth fell open in a silent whine as you felt the head of Javi’s cock brush against your dripping cunt. You were still so sensitive from your previous orgasms, but even after all the teasing, you craved more. Wiggling your ass in front of him, you begged for Javi to push his length inside you, and luckily he gave in without anymore teasing. He wrapped his hands around your hips, pulling you back onto his cock with ease. Both of you were so slick with arousal that it didn’t take much effort for Javi to bottom out inside you.

Sighing in pleasure, he gave you a second to adjust before rocking his hips back and forth. You reached out to hold onto the bed frame while Javi fell into a rhythm behind you. Screwing your eyes shut, you matched his pace and moved your hips back in tandem with his. Your name fell from his lips in low growls as he told you how amazing you felt wrapped around him. Javi slid one hand up your back before grabbing your hair in a fist and pulling it gently. Your scalp prickled from the sensation, but you enjoyed the way it felt.

Picking up the pace, he grunted, “Have you learned your lesson, naughty girl?” You moaned, unable to form the words to respond to him, but he wasn’t having any of it. He spanked you again before repeating, “Have you learned your lesson? I wanna hear you…”

You gasped from the sting of his hand hitting your ass and whined, “Yes! Fuck, I’m sorry Javi!”

“Sorry for what?”

Panting, you tried not to focus on the way he was fucking you so hard that the bed was shaking. “I’m sorry for saying those things about Carrillo and Steve,” you cried out, knowing you had to say all the right things before he’d let you cum again.

“That’s right,” Javi murmured, pulling your body up from the bed so that your back rested against his chest. He continued thrusting in and out of your sore pussy, and the new angle made your stomach flutter. One of his hands slid up your body to massage your breasts, and he nibbled on your earlobe while growling, “Who’s the only one who gets to fuck you like this?”

“You, Javi,” you sobbed. “I’m all yours, fuck!”

His thrusts became sporadic, and you could feel yourself right on the edge of your climax.

“Cum for me, baby,” he moaned softly.

You clenched around him, wailing his name as you came for the third time that night. Javi quickly followed, pushing deep inside you as his hot load coated your walls. He cursed under his breath, sweat soaking his chest and your back. Your knees wobbled, and you held onto his strong arms so that you wouldn’t fall forward on the bed. Javi grunted and pulled out of you slowly before helping you lay back on the soft mattress.

He laid down beside you, peppering kisses on your cheeks while mumbling praises of how well you did for him. You felt exhausted after so many orgasms, but you wrapped your arms around his waist and returned a kiss on his cheek.

“Hm, I know I said I was sorry,” you hummed against his skin, “but if you’re gonna fuck me like that every time I mention another man…” You trailed off, chuckling softly as you snuggled into his warm body.

Javi scoffed lightly, tenderly brushing your hair away from your face so that he could peck your lips again. Pulling you closer, he smiled and muttered, “That’s my princess– always pushing her damn luck.”


End file.
